Rowdy Chick
by YH
Summary: A song fic about a group of female friends from various soaps getting a little rowdy.


_Silly of me_

_I_

_Devoted so much time__  
__To find you unfaithful, boy__  
__I nearly lost my mind_

How had this happen to her? How did this happen to them? How could he do this to her? To them? She had loved him so much. In fact, she still loved him.

_Drive pass your house every night__  
__In an unmarked car__  
__Wondering what she had on me__  
__To make you break my heart_

She didn't want to get into a competition with that woman, but what was it about her that made him stray? Was she not pretty enough? Was she too smart? Too independent? Was she not needy enough? Was it because she saw him as the flawed man he was instead of a god, like the other woman? How could he do this? How could she still love him after all he had done to her?

_  
Y__ou make me feel__  
__You make me feel_

_I'm so gone_

_So gone, oh...__  
__You make me_

_You make me feel__  
__Whoa and I love to love you, baby, I,_

_So gone,__  
_ooh

Maybe this was her fault? Maybe she had been doing too much? Working too hard to make the relationship work? Maybe she had been too forgiving? Too understanding? Maybe she had made it too easy for him? Didn't men like a challenge? Too chase the woman? Maybe she had been too easy from day one.

_Nights I couldn't sleep, uh__  
__You let the sun beat you home__  
__I asked myself over again__  
__What am I doing wrong_

"What are you thinking about up there? You better not be thinking this is your fault," the dark-haired Felicia Forrester said. "This is completely his fault."

"I would have to agree with, Licia," Dara Jensen agreed. "He's a complete and utter jerk."

"You weren't saying that when they were dating," Nora Gannon Buchanan muttered.

"She said, he was hot and had tons of issues. So I was never quite sure where Dara stood," Brooke Logan Forrester joined in.

_  
__To make you stay out all night__  
__And not think to call__  
__What does she have over me__  
__To make him not think to call home_

"He is hot," Felicia groaned.

"Those eyes," Dara stated.

"That voice," Nora added.

"That body," Brooke groaned.

"He is to die for," she mumbled. But he wasn't hers anymore and the pain was killing her.

_You make me feel__  
__You make me feel_

_I'm so gone _

_So gone__  
__You make me _

_You make me feel_

_  
__Whoa and I love to love you, baby, _

_I _

_So gone,__  
__ooh_

_  
"_Enough talk about the enemy," Brooke declared.

"Yes, no more talk about the super fine enemy," Dara concurred.

"Can someone remind me why are we sitting here?" Nora asked.

"We're staking out the enemy," Felicia answered.

"For what purpose?" the red head continued.

"To give his girl a beat down," the designer replied casually.

_Listen, boy, I'm no rowdy chick__  
__Some times I gotta fight ˜cause my mouth too slick__  
__Baby, why you doing me like I ain't worth this s***__  
__Make me wanna ride passed your house and sit__  
__Kick down your door and smack your chick__  
__Just to show you I'm not having it__  
__So in love with you like a drug habit get__  
__So gone_

_You treat me so unreal_

Her friend's words penetrated her reverie. What she wouldn't give to smack the taste out of that young chippie's mouth? Then slap her again for making her hand hurt. But she couldn't do that. That wasn't her.

"Yes, it is," Felicia said, eerily picking up on her train of thought. "Let's bust into his new place and kick her- -"

"Felicia, we're adults. In this car, there's two prominent attorneys, a world famous fashion designer, an ADA, and a CEO of a fashion house. We can't break into someone's

house- -" Nora started.

"No matter how deserving," Brooke inserted.

Nora nodded. "Regardless of how deserving. What it look like if we were arrested?"

Felicia, Brooke, and Dara looked at each other in the backseat of the SUV and laughed.

"Pillars of the community arrested for beating down a man stealer," Dara giggled.

The others joined in.

"That's not funny," Nora reprimanded with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, it is," she added. "We'd be the best dressed women in the slammer."

_What she do, I do better_

_Ooh...oh...__  
__What she do to make you love her _

_What did she do__  
__Is it real or forever__  
__Baby, please can't we stay together _

_Is it real or __forever_

_  
_Why was she sitting out here? Making herself miserable. She had to face the facts. The man she loved. The man she had hoped she would one day marry was no longer hers. He was someone else's. She had put her heart on the line and lost. Dara had told her that his new relationship or whatever it was wouldn't last. And she had held on to that hope, but now she could see it was pointless. Whether the relationship was forever or temporary, she couldn't sit around and wait.

_  
__What she do, I do better_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__What she do to make you love her_

_Yeah, ooh..._

_  
__Is it real or forever_

_Is it real__  
__Baby, please can't we stay together _

She loved him. And she knew she was the best thing that ever happened to him. But somehow that wasn't enough for him. Or he didn't believe it. So she had to let him go. As much as it pained her. She had to let him lead his life with the other woman.

_  
__Whoa and I love to love you, baby_

_Whoa and I love to love you, baby_

Pulling the SUV away from the curb, she made a three point turn in front of his house and took off.

"Couldn't we have waited until they left and went inside and messed the place up. He can't walk away from the damage he caused scot free. We could have burned his clothes, his prized possessions," Felicia said.

"Uh, no, Left Eye. We're not burning anything," Dara laughed. Where did this girl come up with these ideas?

"We could've taken his stuff and sold it at a yard sale for a dollar," Brooke added.

"Don't encourage Felicia," Nora warned. "Besides have you seen his stuff- -"

"We couldn't have gotten a dollar," she remarked, then laughed. It felt good to laugh.

"I think she's coming out of her shell. You know what this means- -" Felicia started.

"A trip to Atlantic City," the women cried.

"Brooke, get the jet ready. We're going to party this weekend," Felicia declared.

Brooke took out her cell phone and caught her eye in the driver's mirror.

Evangeline Elizabeth Williamson smiled and nodded. She knew she wouldn't be getting over him today or tomorrow, but tonight was a start. One day loving John McBain would be a thing of the past, as well as his betrayal with Natalie Vega.

_You make me feel__  
__You make me feel _

_I'm so gone _

_So gone, oh...__  
__You make me _

_You make me feel__  
__Whoa and I love to love you, baby, _

_I'm so gone__  
_


End file.
